memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Vulcans (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Vulcans from the 24th century. Archaeologist In 2367, a Vulcan archaeologist was on the Federation Archaeology Council and attended Captain Picard's lecture about the ruins of Tagus III aboard the . He also attended the banquet in Ten Forward and talked to Picard. This conversation was interrupted by Vash. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8.|His costume was previously worn by actor William Denis as Ki Mendrossen in the episode .}} Children's choir These '''Vulcan children' sang to welcome home in 2390 of an alternate timeline. Harry Kim recalled the event when asked to by The Doctor. ( )'' Council members These two Vulcans were part of the Vulcan Council in 2387 and agreed that Spock should pilot the Jellyfish and fire the red matter into the supernova to save Romulus. ( ) .}} File:Vulcan council member 2387 1.jpg|''Played by Brian Waller'' File:Vulcan council member 2387 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Diplomat In 2373, a Vulcan diplomat told a group of Orion free traders the news about the non-aggression pact between the Dominion and the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) Mirror universe inhabitants Ronara bar patrons These two Vulcans had a drink in a bar on Ronara Prime in the Demilitarized Zone in 2370 when Ro Laren was on an undercover mission to infiltrate the Maquis. ( ) File:Female Vulcan on Ronara.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Male Vulcan on Ronara.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Scientists These three Vulcan scientists checked and equipped the Jellyfish prior to its launch. ( ) File:Vulcan scientist 2387 1.jpg|''Played by Jeffery Quinn'' File:Vulcan scientist 2387 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan scientist 2387 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Starfleet Vulcans who were in Starfleet have their information listed under Starfleet personnel articles. * The Vulcan civilians living aboard the : [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise-D personnel]] * The Vulcan captain of : [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel|USS Saratoga personnel]] * The Vulcan cadets on : ** Female Vulcan cadet ** Male Vulcan cadet * The Vulcan girl eyed by Jake Sisko and Nog on Deep Space Nine in 2369: Unnamed Deep Space 9 residents * The Vulcan crewpeople on : [[USS Voyager personnel|USS Voyager personnel]] * The Vulcan admiral who decorated Jadzia Dax: Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century) * The Vulcan cadet at Starfleet Academy: Unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel * The male Vulcan Starfleet officer aboard DS9: Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel * The male Vulcan Starfleet officer aboard DS9: Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel * The male Vulcan Starfleet officer aboard DS9: Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel * The female Vulcan Starfleet officer aboard DS9: Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel * The male Vulcan on the promenade: Unnamed Deep Space 9 residents * Two Vulcan officers on Earth: Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century) Exceptions to this are the predominantly Vulcan crews from * * ([[Vulcan Logician teammember|USS T'Kumbra personnel]]) Tuvok and T'Pel's middle sons These Vulcans were the sons of Tuvok and , younger brothers to Sek, and elder brothers of Asil. ( ) The youngest son was fond of the song "Falor's Journey" and often asked his father to play it on his lute. ( ) |Their names are given in non-canon sources as and .}} Vulcan at conference A Vulcan female was attending the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed in 2366, as well as the reception in Ten Forward on the Enterprise-D. ( ) Vulcan on Risa In 2366, a Vulcan female was on vacation on Risa while Captain Jean-Luc Picard took shore leave on the planet. ( ) T'Vran personnel Vorik's bondmate This Vulcan female was chosen to be Vorik's mate. In 2373, when B'Elanna Torres attempted to deflect his marriage proposal by asking if he already had somebody, he explained that due to his being lost with , she had most likely chosen another mate. ( ) |The Distant Shores short story "Letting Go" gives her name as .}} Vulcan on Volan III Wedding attendee (female) A Vulcan woman civilian also attended the wedding of William Riker and Deanna Troi in 2379, accompanied by a Vulcan man. While the crowd laughed at Best man Jean-Luc Picard's toast, she kept her unemotional face. She sat behind Guinan. ( ) .}} Wedding attendee 1 (male) A male Vulcan wedding guest was present at the wedding of Deanna Troi and William T. Riker. During the best man's toast, he sat next to a Vulcan woman. ( ) Wedding attendee 2 (male) A second Vulcan male civilian attended the wedding, alone. He was somewhat taller, and had lighter hair then the first Vulcan male. ( ) .}} nl:Naamloze Vulcans (24e eeuw) 07